ToMuchToLose
by HikariChan19
Summary: Chapter 8 is upThis is a story about Sora being with Matt but being in love with Taichi and Mimi and Matt have the same prob (Chap 8 Now back in Japan will secerts become undone) Taiora Mimoto Takari Kenoli
1. Losing*Faith

*~TO*MUCH*TO*LOSE~* Chapter 1: Losing*Faith By: ~*~Hikari*Chan~*~  
  
It was a cold winter evening when a girl with shoulder length auburn hair, and crimson eyes full of tears that had already stained her face; sat on her bed, her reddened completion was not one of cheerful and merry bliss but of sadness and disappointment.  
  
I sat on the bed holding my head in my hands as tears streamed down my face. I was supposed to be the happiest girl in the world, this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and yet I found myself questioning if I should just drop dead, wondering and hoping that it would save me from the pain that ached inside my heart. I closed my eyes and held my breath trying to calm myself down, no use anything could help me. I knew inside my heart that I was doomed. Here I was the envy of all the girls on campus. the star player of the tennis team, the valedictorian of my graduating college class, dating the guy every girl wanted. the 6'2 blond, blue eyed.Yamatto Ishadia. "Taichi! Why did you have to go and leave me all alone!" I screamed into a pillow as I tried to control my sobs.  
  
~*Flash*Back*~  
  
"Taichi. where are you going?" Sora questioned nervously as she noticed the half packed suitcases on Tai's bed.  
  
"I'm leaving Sora." Tai replied not looking up at her to afraid of the response her face would give.  
  
"Why.?" Sora's face was in a distraught and she was in panic, this couldn't be happening to her, to them.  
  
"I have my reason's." He replied watching Sora's reaction out of the corner of his eye, faint tears could be seen shining like diamonds in her eyes.  
  
"Oh.when will you be back.?" Sora asked holding back the tears that she knew as soon as he was finished packing would fall, and bring her to unimaginable pain.  
  
"I don't know.not anytime soon.that's for sure." Taichi looked down at the empty draws and at the six suitcases full of clothing. Before he had a chance to tell Sora the phone number of where he was staying or even kissing her goodbye she sprinted out of his apartment and out into the street.  
  
*~*4 Hours Later (still in flash back)*~*  
  
"Hello Yamagi residence."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Yamagi!"  
  
"Well hello Sora, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I was wondering if I would be able to speak with Taichi.?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. Taichi left for a flight to America five minutes ago, if you leave now you might be able to catch him at the airport before he leaves."  
  
"Thank You!" Sora cried into the receiver before hanging up. 'Hurry Sora, or I fear you may never hear from him again. neither of us will.' Taichi's mother thought while hanging up the phone.  
  
Sora sprinted out of her apartment not answering her mothers call when asking where she was going, she ran out into the street and waved down a taxi.  
  
"Odiba international airport and step on it!" Sora bellowed out of shrill anxious and fear. As Sora grew near to the airport the traffic piled up. The airport was in sight, she threw a twenty dollar bill at the driver for a ten dollar bill and didn't stay for the change, she dashed out past the drivers stuck in traffic and on to the side walk, through the crowded streets to the airport. Out of breath, but with a heavy determination inside her, she ran through the turn style doors entering the building. Through the hustle of the crowds all who were all searching for the port they would be deporting on, she found a sign that showed the flight times and what gates they deported from. She quickly scanned the list until she found the 1:20 flight to America on the list, it was departing at gate 130A at this very moment. She closed her eyes in fear and then opened them with hope, she let her feet glide through the corridors as her eyes searched for the gate. To her luck the gate was across the way.  
  
"TAI!" She called hoping he would hear her voice and turn around. "TAI!" She repeated again. He turned his head and peered around the room, until he spotted Sora. His mouth dropped, "TAICHI!" she screamed once more. Taichi walked up to the glass that separated him from Sora.  
  
"Sora.what are you doing here?" Tai asked still in total awe.  
  
"I came to tell you..." She was cut off by the loud speaker announcing that this would be the final boarding call to America.  
  
"Listen Sora whatever it is.I'll call you.when I get in."  
  
"Taichi it's important it can't wait." "LAST CALL ALL PASSANGERS TO AMERICA PLEASE HEAD TO GATE NUMBER 130" The announcer boomed over the intercom. With that Taichi turned his back and handed his passport and ticket to the lady at the booth.  
  
"But Taichi! I just wanted to tell you. I love.you." Sora whispered as she watched her boyfriend exit the room and enter the corridor.  
  
~*END*FLASHBACK*~  
  
I waited all night, and the next day, and the next week for him to call.but he never did.And when he didn't call I went to Matt. He comforted me and took care of me, all through the years and then tonight. he asked me to be permanently his.that's right. Yamatto Ishiadia asked me to marry him. I was so overwhelmed and confused that I just said yes. without thinking. I guess I could learn to love him, I mean I do owe him for all the things he's given me and for all the love he's shown me.but "Oh TAICHI!" I wailed in to a pillow that was glued to my face so I could stifle my cries and not awaken my dorm mate. I suddenly had an idea. I would call Taichi.although.it maybe late. I peered down at the clock. 12 midnight, I quickly calculated the time difference in my head, perfect 10 AM New York time. I hadn't talked to Taichi in years, and yet I was going to do it right now. Slowly I picked up the phone and punched in the numbers for Taichi's apartment in New York City. Mrs. Yamagi had given me the number when she received it from Taichi. Although he had never come back to visit his family he talked with them on a regular basis on the phone. His mother had given me the number 3 years ago, hoping I could bring him back, not for her but for myself, she had seen how I had fallen apart and wasn't taking it lightly. I had stashed the number in my small pearl box that I kept all keepsakes in.  
  
Anyway, I dialed the operator to connect me to America I recited the area code and number of the number that I had committed to memory. All the while my heart was racing. I had semi composed myself, but still feared the worst. I closed my eyes feeling my heat beat increase. The phone began to ring, my hands shook uncontrollably as did the rest of my body.  
  
'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING' I began get a thick pain in my stomach.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING' Maybe I should just hang up, I mean it would be easier.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" "Hello!" A perky female voice picked up on the other line. I know this voice I thought to myself.  
  
"Mimi?" I questioned.  
  
"That's me, who pre-tell is calling?" Mimi replied rather confused on the other end of the line.  
  
"Its.It's.me.Sora."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Mimi gasped on the other end of the line almost dropping the phone. A faint male voice could be herd in the background  
  
"Mimi are you okay? Mimi?"  
  
"I'm fine." She called back and then reverted her attention back to the phone. "Sora, oh my God! It's been years! How are you!??! How's Yamma?" I could barley speak I was so heartbroken Taichi and Mimi were a couple.  
  
"I'm fine, Matt and I are fine." I said trying to sound confident but inside I was dieing.  
  
"Matt and you?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"That's the reason I was calling, you see Matt purposed to me tonight and so were getting married in a few months. I was wondering if you like to be my maid of honor." I half lied.okay well mostly lied but the thing about Matt and I getting married was true.  
  
"Oh Sora! That's." Mimi looked at the floor 'Matt said he'd wait for me.he promised me!' Mimi's thoughts brought her to pain and sadness. But, Sora was her best friend even if they hadn't spoken in 3 years they were still best friends and as such she needed to make Sora feel good. "Wonderful" Mimi finally replied with a fake smile plastered to her face. "I'd love to be your maid of honor!" She said holding back tears of both joy and sadness joy that her best friend would give her the honor of being the maid of honor and sadness for the love she had lost blindly. "Sora, Taichi's here would you like to speak to him while I get dressed for work?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." my voice trembled as answered.  
  
"Alright just a moment." Mimi bubbled. "Oh TAICHI!" Mimi sang while handing the phone to Tai.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"An old, friend." Mimi said while winking and disappearing into her bedroom.  
  
"Hello" Tai questioned the unknown person on the other line.  
  
"Taichi?" My voice was shaky like the rest of my body as I spoke.  
  
"Sora.is it you.is it really you?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it okay? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I wrote this story once and then I lost it on my computer and yeah so I wrote this from memory. Anyway comments are welcome, if you need to flame go ahead but please be nice about it! Thankz!!  
  
~Katie* 


	2. StandingUp

*TO*MUCH*TO*LOSE* Chapter 2: *Standing up* By: Hikari*Chan  
  
Author's notes: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter, but a lot of stuff has been going on.I've been really, really sick. I still am very sick I won't be going back to school for a while do the fact I'm to weak. So in between doing class work that my friends bring me, taking icky medicine, and sleeping, I'll be writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Love always, Hikari*Chan  
  
I began to choke. the words that escaped his mouth penetrated my heart. He knew my voice. He remembered me. Maybe all hope was not all lost. But.Oh. then why was he living with Mimi and why hadn't he called? I just stood there clutching the phone to my ear, shaking, quivering with anticipation and fear.  
  
"Hello?" Tai began to question if I was here or not. My voice was still weak with fear but I managed to get a word out.  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"That's me.it's been a while."  
  
"SORA!!!! I'll say! What's it been 2 years?"  
  
"3 years. my Taichi."  
  
"Oh Wow.."  
  
"Well how's life?"  
  
"Oh it's great! Mimi and I.we've had the time of our life's!" "Oh! So you and Mimi are together?" My worst fear had come true.my best friend and the man I loved more then life itself. The one thing I would die for was taken from me. I felt weak; I sunk to my knees and held back screams that were already echoing inside my body.  
  
"Well." He started but was caught off by a young voice in the background.  
  
"Sora would you hold on just a second I have to get my son something."  
  
"Sure." His..son.his.son. his.son. those to words beckoned in between my ears as herd the words escape his mouth. I held the phone close to my ear trying to pick up the sounds that were on the other end of the line. No use Taichi was out of the room. A few seconds went by but to me it seemed as though years had passed.  
  
"Back, sorry."  
  
"Oh that's okay.so are you and Mimi a couple?" I asked again already fearing the worst answer.  
  
"Mimi, and I, ha yeah right, we just live together, it's easier for Mimi and her son to pay rent."  
  
"What do you mean.? She has a son too?"  
  
"No, no, see I don't have a son Mimi does.she left Tokyo because she was pregnant and needed to get an education, and she just couldn't do that in Tokyo so she left." I suddenly felt better.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"So what about you.?" Tai asked rather nervously.  
  
"Well that's the reason I called Taichi."  
  
"Explain..?"  
  
"I'm getting married." *~*to be continued..I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow saying as I'm going to be sick for a while.and I have nothing better to do! YAY!~*~ 


	3. SecretsCome Undone

~*TO*MUCH*TO*LOSE*~ *Chapter 3: Lose yourself* By: Hikari*Chan  
  
A/N: Please review this!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned digimon do you seriously think I would be writing fan fictions? Hahahaha acutely I probably would..but anyway I don't own digimon..  
  
Sora looked down at the floor, and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"You're.getting married." Tai's voice chocked, he closed his eyes and griped the phone tighter. "That's. that's..." Tai stared at the floor and took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "Great!" He lied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So whose the lucky guy." Tai asked trying not to sound jealous.  
  
"Yama.." Sora began to shake she didn't know how Tai would react to this news. Tai and Matt had been best friends ever since before the digital world and this could break 13 year friendship.  
  
"Oh, wow that's great Sora! Matt and you I couldn't be happier!" Tai exclaimed pretending to happy.  
  
"Thanks Taichi." Sora said.with a frown on her face, this wasn't what she hoped his response would be. She had desperately prayed that he would be upset and tell her that he missed her and that she couldn't go off with Matt. That she needed to stay with him but instead, he was acting as if he were happy for her.  
  
"Well I have to be going to work.but umm what's your number? I'll give you a call when I get home later tonight." Tai asked rather anxious to get off the phone.  
  
"Well I wont be home tonight so I'll give you Matt's number that's where I'll be." Sora said meekly.  
  
"Okay. what is it."  
  
"789-832-8322..."  
  
"Alright I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Okay bye Taichi."  
  
"Bye Sora."  
  
Tai hung up the phone and took a deep breath before flopping over on the couch and shutting his eyes. In the bedroom he could hear a faint whimper but ignored it, until.  
  
"Daddy, Taichi!! Daddy, Taichi!!" He was abruptly interrupted by a two year old boy tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Yes, Matt?" Tai answered still not opening his eyes.  
  
"Mommy's in her room crying.she needs a hug!" The little boy explained.  
  
'Oh Mimi! I totally forgot poor girl must be heartbroken.' Taichi thought as he got up.  
  
"Alright little man, you sit right here and watch some brain depleting television while I go give your mother a hug.okay?"  
  
"Okay." Matt beamed and clicked on the TV. "Just one question."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What's brain depleting mean?" I'll explain it to you in a second.  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Tai walked down the corridor to Mimi's room where he could hear the sobbing full force now. He quietly knocked on the door that was halfway shut.  
  
"Mimi" Tai questioned sympathetically.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry, I just have something in my eye.that's all." Mimi said pretending everything was okay.  
  
"Ya know Mimi, for someone that's on stage actress you sure do suck at lying." Tai said while sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Tai. he's getting married.to SORA!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"He said he'd wait for me.he said he loved me." Mimi said wailing. Tai warped his arms around Mimi and hugged her tight.  
  
"I know.but were not with out fault.you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You never called Sora.and I never told.Matt."  
  
"Told me what?" Mimi's son asked while crawling on to the bed.  
  
"Matt I thought I told you to watch T.V. while I talked to your mother."  
  
"But I did Daddy TAI!"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"No Tai its okay..."  
  
"Mimi, you need to tell both of them." Mimi nodded and sighed and you need to tell Sora the reason you left. Tai's expression was blank as he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Matt. sweetie.mommy and daddy have to tell you something.."  
  
"What Mommy!"  
  
"Well you see little man.I'm not your real daddy."  
  
"Yes you are daddy Tai!" the little dirty blond boy said while playfully hitting Tai.  
  
"No.Matt.listen to me." Tai started and sat Matt on his knee.  
  
"I'm not your daddy.your real daddy is this guy right here." Tai explained while picking up a picture of Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Tk, Joe, Jun and himself. Tai pointed to the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His hands were wrapped around Mimi's waist and Mimi was kissing his cheek.  
  
"Dat's my daddy?"  
  
"That's right little man that's your daddy, he's an awesome guy.wait till you meet him."  
  
"No! Daddy Tai my daddy!"  
  
"Matt..please."  
  
"Nooo! Daddy TAI I LOVE YOU!" Matt clinged to Tai's neck and cried. Mimi looked at her son who was obviously not taking this well.  
  
"I love you too little guy. You know I'm not going anywhere right?"  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No, well still be best friends and do everything together, I just wont be your father."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"So lets dry those tears." Mimi said while picking up her son off Tai's lap and rocking him gently in her arms.  
  
"Mommy I love you."  
  
"I love you too angel." Mimi voice cracked and she started to cry. Tai rolled his eyes 'here we go again' he thought.  
  
"Mommy wuts wrong?"  
  
"You look so much like your daddy."  
  
" I do?"  
  
"Yes you do." 'God he is the spitting image of Yamatto when he was little' Tai thought.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sora lay in her bed her eyes wide open, they were red from crying. She lifted her hand to her face and stared at her engagement ring. 'It must have costed him a fortune.' she thought while staring at the silver ring that had tiny diamonds all the way around it and on top a gigantic stone cut in the shape of the heart glistened. As she stared at it silent tears streamed down her face. 'Tai.I will always love you..' Sora thought as she shut her eyes and slipped the ring off her finger and into the pearl jewelry box.  
  
Not to far away in his dorm.  
  
Matt sat awake staring at pictures of Mimi and him.  
  
'What am I doing looking at these? She left me years ago. and I love Sora.I think. I don't know anymore.' Matt sat down and sighed on his bed. He flipped through the scarp book Mimi had made of him and her before she left for America. 'We were so happy. I loved her so much.I still love her.but I can't I'm engaged it would brake Sora's heart if I left her.and for what.to keep a promise to my ex girlfriend.who left for America with out explaining her reasoning.' Matt layed back in his bed and closed his eyes. 'God.what have I gotten myself into this time.'  
  
Back in America.  
  
Mimi was sitting at the kitchen table working on her designs when she was intuputed by Matt.  
  
"Mommy..can I meet my daddy?" Mimi's eyes widened. at the thought.  
  
"Well.you see suga, your daddy lives far away in Japan."  
  
"But mommy.I thought we were Japanese."  
  
"We are.but we live in America" 'Stupid Taichi.should have known that telling Matt about his heritage would end up kicking me in the ass.' Mimi thought.  
  
"So can.we go vist daddy in Japan?"  
  
"Well.umm.I guess.I mean you still haven't met your grammy and grammpy Taichiwa.  
  
"So we can meet daddy?!?" Matt asked exitedly. Just as she was about to answer Tai entered the apparment.  
  
"DADDY TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed and tackled Tai's leg.  
  
"Hey there buddy!" Tai scooped up Matt and swung him around.  
  
"Guess what!?!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mommy and I are gonna go too Japan to meet my daddy and my grammy and grampy." Matt squeeled with delight.  
  
Tai stared at Mimi.  
  
"Are you sure Mimi?"  
  
"Well.its been 3 years since I saw my family and Matt needs to know his father and Yama desvers to know the real reason why I left.so yes.I am sure.and I think you should come to.Sora needs to know the real reason you left her. Besides you need to see your family, its been 3 years since you saw them last."  
  
Tai nodded, "when your right.." He pulled Matt's number out of his pocket. "Mimi.this is Matt's number Sora gave it to me earlier because I told her I'd call her tonight. She's going to be at Matt's.. I'll umm get her on the line. then you can talk to her and I'll talk to Matt well tell them were planning a trip back there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tai dialed the number. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
RIIIIIII "Hello...Matt Ishadia."  
  
"Hey.Matt its Taichi."  
  
"Tachi..? Who.."  
  
"Yamagi" When Matt herd the last name his mouth dropped.  
  
"TAICHI!?!?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Dude man its been years!"  
  
"I know, look Sora called and told me you two are getting married that's awesome!"  
  
"Thanks! Hey ya know I would really like it of you would be my best man"  
  
"Dude really?"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"Sure that'd be awesome, well look, Mimi and I are going to Japan for a trip."  
  
"Mimi.and you?"  
  
"Yeah you know your ex girlfriend."  
  
"Oh wow! You two are.are.are.umm.d-d-d-d-dating??" Matt stuttered and slurred his words together.  
  
"No we just live together its easier to pay the rent that way."  
  
"Ohh I see.is she there?"  
  
"Yes she is would you like to talk to her?"  
  
"Would I ever!!!"  
  
"Alright just a second."  
  
"MIMI!...He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Authors notes: So what did you think? Longer than the others I know but I have a lot of time on my hands cuse I'm sick and I can't go to school! SOOOO REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!!! Thanks soooo much!!!! I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon!  
  
~*Katie 


	4. Candy Canes and Pink Flowers Part 1

*~TO Much To Lose~*  
  
Chapter 4: Pink*Flowers, & Candy^Canes Part: 1  
  
By: ~*Hikari*Chan*~  
  
"Mimi!" Matt's voice seemed cool and calm but inside he was shaking, fear soon began to over take his body.  
  
"Matt.its been awhile." Mimi's usual perky angelic voice grew soft as silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'll say, what's it been a couple of years?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Wow." Matt was in a trance all he could think about. He sat back on his bed and shut his eyes.  
  
"So how's life?" Mimi said breaking the silence  
  
"Not bad, how about you?"  
  
"Oh you know me always busy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well listen, I'm coming to Japan for a visit in about a week, do you wanna get together?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be awesome!"  
  
"Great, Taichi and I will call you and Sora when we get in."  
  
"Okay cool."  
  
"Oh and." Mimi's face was bright red as heavier and faster tears made their way down her delicate chin. "I have something very important to tell you when I see you."  
  
"Oh?,., would you care to elaborate on that?  
  
"I. umm..I.Can't." Mimi's voice cracked. "not on the phone at least."  
  
"Mimi what's the matter?" Matt questioned worriedly as he herd her gentle sobs on the other end of the line.  
  
"N-n-nothing" she whimpered trying to compose herself.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Why you cry?!?" A little voice sherkied as he came and clinged to his mothers leg.  
  
"Mommy's fine, Matty, go play with Daddy Taichi while mommy talks to her friend."  
  
"But Mommy"  
  
"Matty, please.Mommy wants to talk to someone very special to her.now go play with Daddy Tai I'll be right in a sec." Matt who had herd everything turned pale. She has a son? But not just a son. my bestfriends son. He paced back and forth clutching the phone to his ear.  
  
"Sorry Yama."  
  
"You have a son?" Matt blutered out with out thinking. Ge immdetly covered his mouth. How could he be so blunt?  
  
"yes." Mimi's voice went week,  
  
"Taichi's I presume" Matt said rather drly.  
  
"N-n-no" Matt raised an eyebrow to this replay.'Then why the nickname' questioned in side his head.  
  
"Oh then your boyfriends?"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend"  
  
"Your ex boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh.well that's great! Congratz!" Matt said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Thanks!" 'Wait till I tell him its his.he'll go through the roof!' Mimi thought.  
  
"How old is?"  
  
"Just turned two"  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well listen I have to be going Sora's coming over in a few minutes so I better go get ready."  
  
"Yeah.Hey congratz!" Mimi lied.  
  
"Thanks!" Matt sighed and blinked back tears.  
  
"Well Ja-ne!"  
  
"Ja-ne!" Mimi hung up the phone and collapsed on the couch. She let out a big sigh.  
  
"How'd it go" Taichi asked sitting next to her, and placing her feet in his lap.  
  
"It was intressting to say the least."  
  
"Mmmm. I know what you mean.my talk with sora was.."  
  
"Challenging?"  
  
"Exactaly!"  
  
"UGH its just like.I still love him."  
  
"Of course you do he's the father of your son."  
  
"But.I haven't seen him in three years. Let alone talked to him."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Care to explain your reasoning?"  
  
"Mimi, everyday you see him"  
  
"How so? And Taichi don't give me some stupid answer like he's in your heart because if you do, two things will happen.one I'll start crying and two I'll tell you how stupidly true that is."  
  
"I wasn't but that's a good point. I was going to say you see him everyday reflected in what Matt does.I mean he's already got Yamatto's talent for singing." Mimi's eyes welled up with tears and she began to wail. Taichi rolled his as he saw this coming.  
  
"Your right! I love him so much!" She paused to let out a few sobs before she continued "and the you know.it all sucks cuse hes marrying my bestfriend." And with that she began to wail contolably.  
  
"Well he's me bestfriend and he's marrying the girl I love." Tai replied exclaimed in a cruel dark voice. Mimi stopped her crying and hugged Taichi.  
  
"I know." she gently whispered in his ear as she rubbed his back. "I know." She repeated. Tai pulled away for a moment and looked into Mimi's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Why didn't we ever hook up?" He asked. Mimi's eyes widened 'Is he hitting on me? NO..he's just being Taichi,. queer.' Mimi thought  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because we both never forgot." Tai nodded and kissed Mimi's forhead.  
  
"Get some rest, I'll make dinner" Mimi smiled. Tai began to get up when he was stopped by Mimi tugging on hgis shirt. He jerked back and fell into Mimi by accident. Mimi blushed a dark red, as he lifted himself up from her cleavage.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry!" Tai exclaimed as he raised his head and began to pull himself off Mimi. She grabbed his collar of his shirt and drew him close.  
  
"I'm not." She said saucsingly.  
  
"What?" Taichi exclaimed while noticing the look in mimi's eyes, the same ones she had when she talked about Ymatto.  
  
"Mimi." he started but as abbutrly cut off by her lips enturding his. He couldn't reist.he relpied. The kiss was innocent at first but soon took shape to what looked like a make out session. Tai soon was laying on top of Mimi kissing her neack and caressing her arms gently when.  
  
"MOMMY?!?  
  
A/N: 1st this is still A TAIORA AND MIMOTA YOU WILL SEE LATER ON!  
  
2nd the title of the chapter doesn't make sense now but in part 2..it will.I was going to make this one big chapter but I got really, really tired so maybe 2marrow?  
  
3rd.PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XOXO Katie 


	5. CandyCanes & :PinkFlowers: Part 2

*TO*MUCH*TO*LOSE*  
  
Chapter 4/5: Flowers Part, & Candy^ Canes  
  
By: Hikari*Chan  
  
  
  
Matt laid on his bed thinking. 'So that's why she left? She had another guy? AGH this is so confusing' Matt's brain screamed at him. He sighed and shut his eyes entering a memory that hurt him more then anything.  
  
~*~Flashback 3 Years ago~*~  
  
"Yama?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes whispered as she rolled over on to her side facing the man she loved.  
  
"Hmmm" was the replay from a tall blue eyed man who at the time was just waking up from an eventful night.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Later.can't it wait till morning." The man replied shoving his face in the pillow.  
  
"Yama it is morning."  
  
"No.its 7.still night time in Yama world.Morning doesn't come until 10." The brunet let put a long sigh as she dispersed from the she was sharing with the blond man. As she got up she felt a sudden tensing pain in her stomach which traveled to her throat. She made a run to the bathroom. Yamatto opened his eyes as he herd gagging sounds emerging from the bathroom. He got out of bed and entered the bathroom to see Mimi kneeling next to the toilet, her head bowing over the top of the bowl. One hand holding her brunet hair up the other clutching the bowl.  
  
"Mimi your sick!" Yamatto cried as he sunk down to her level. "Here." He said as he replaced her hand that was holding her hair up with his. She gave him a brief smile before gagging again. He rubbed her back methodically, hoping to somehow ease the pain. "How do you feel?" Yama asked as soon as she finished. Her replay was a simple glare. "Well I suppose that answers my question." Mimi sighed as Yama helped her to her feet. He tucked her in bed and went to work. When he returned that night he saw Mimi in the kitchen, her long brunet hair put up in a pink ribbon, a small pink dress fit tightly to her slender body, and a white cotton apron was tied tightly to her waist as she continued chopping onions. "Feeling better I see." Yama smiled as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey honey, yes much better, how was work?"  
  
"It would good, but it would have been better if my number one cashier had been there." Mimi smiled and kissed Yamatto's cheek. Though they were both sophomores in college they worked, Yamatto was a shift leader at a grocery store and Mimi was a cashier. The two had moved off campus to love together, (which is why they both had jobs.) their apartment was small four rooms, one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen combination dinning room. FYI they stuck a table in the center of the dinky kitchen, and a finally a living room. They had barley enough money to furnish their apartment after they paid the rent and buying groceries. What they did have was a terrible. In the family room was an old beat up couch that they bought for 50$ at a yard sale, a card board box served as a stand for the lamp that sat on it, a small table supported a 13 inch television. The White carpet stained from the previous tenets. Three pictures hung on the walls; one of Mimi's family, one of Yamatto's family before his parents got married. And finally one of their friends themselves, Taichi holding Sora as if he were cradling a baby, Kari was on Takeru's back both with gins on their faces, Ken was dipping Yolei romantically, Jun clinging to Joes left side, Davis, Cody, and Izzy are all back to back with their girlfriends. and in the center of all this madness were Matt and Mimi, Matt had his arms around her waist and Mimi was kissing matt's cheek.  
  
There bedroom consisted of nothing more then a 4 poster bed, to dressers that held Mimi's clothing, Matt's were hung in the closet and cubbies, that were swarmed by Mimi's many dresses, skirts and gowns. There bathroom was a simple one shower, no bathtub, a toilet, mirror, and sink. The walls were painted pink as you may have guessed. The bathmat was a towel. The kitchen was made up of a refrigerator, stove and cupboards that came with the apartment. Stuck in the middle of this dinky kitchen was a small round pine table with two chairs on either side. They had barley anything and yet they couldn't be happier. They attended college which they both received scholarships for. Despite the fact Mimi made dumb blonde statements at times she was acutely quiet intelligent and worked hard for her grades. As a result of her hard work and dedication she was granted a full scholarship to the University of Tokyo, New York University, France's premier designer school: Antoinette'l'école de Dessinateur de s pour l'Artiste'le s de l'avenir (Antoinette's Designer school for the Artist's of the future) and Kyoto university. Matt on the other hand only received a partial scholarship his parents generously paid for the rest. The reason he received the scholarship was not for academics but for the fact he was a member of a popular band and they had wanted to attract more students. He decided to Tokyo University because of the scholarship, this enabled his parents to not have to pay as many bills. He had been accepted to just about every college he applied to except New York University. When he informed Mimi he was going to be attending Tokyo University she declined her opportunity to attend Antoinette'l'école de Dessinateur de s pour l'Artiste'le s de l'avenir, to be with Matt. Her decision didn't go over well with her parents but then again it wasn't anything they hadn't expected, Mimi and Matt had been dating since the middle of seventh grade right about the time Mimi was boosted up from 6th to 7th grade. Although Matt was overjoyed with the thought of Mimi joined him he was also heart broken that he was the cause of her never going to the college of her choice.  
  
"Yamatto we need to talk." Mimi said as she set down the chopping knife and wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Yama.I've been thinking, and I was wondering." Mimi sat down at the table and rested her hands on the table, she looked down at her ring less hands, she then looked back up at Yamatto smiling lightly. "how do you feel about us settling down and starting a family?" Yamatto's eyes widened he hadn't given the idea nuch thought, in all honesty the thought scared him.  
  
"Well.ya. see." Matt's face held a look of distress Mimi nodded.  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
"Mimi"  
  
"No Yamatto."  
  
"Mimi don't be like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Pretending you fine when your pissed."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No I'm not and how would you know Matt? Do you live inside my head? No you don't!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Well I've been your boyfriend for 8 years, and so Yes I might as well live inside your head!" Mimi's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Matt I have to go away"  
  
"What? Go away what do you mean?"  
  
"Matt promise me you'll wait for me."  
  
"Mimi what's going on?" Mimi bit back tears, and reverted her attention to a pot holder instead of Yamatto's face.  
  
"Just say you'll wait for me"  
  
"Whaterver it is Mimi I'll follow you, I'll come with you."  
  
"You Can't!"  
  
"But Why, Mimi?"  
  
"Matt please don't make this any harder than it is.just say you'll wait for me."  
  
"Mimi" He looked at her with his blue eyes he knew she was serious and it wasn't going to go his way. "I'll wait for you.." Matt said as tears streamed down his face. Mimi got up from her seat and kissed Yamatto's lips passionately. When she separated from him she placed a small pink rose in Yamatto's hand and closed it. She departed to her bedroom and began to shove clothing into a suitcase. Thirty minutes later she emerged from the bedroom carrying the bags. Her face stained with tears. She had called a taxi and was waiting for it to arrive, she sat on the couch crying. Matt came to her side.  
  
"Why do you have to leave?"  
  
"Matt I don't want to, but if I stay it'll ruin both our lives."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Matt I love you, I will love you form now and forever. I'll be back one day.and when I come back will you be waiting for me?"  
  
"Of corse I will be!" He said right before kissing her. She pulled away.  
  
"The taxi's here I have to go." She got up, but was pulled back down.  
  
"Mimi.here." Matt handed her an envelope. "read it when you get on in the taxi." Mimi nodded as she walked out the door. Matt watched her leave the apartment and get into the taxi. When her Taxi was so far out of sight it couldn't be seen anymore Matt collapsed. Three hours went by. Matt dialed Mimi's parents home assuming that's where she had gone.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Taichiwa?"  
  
"Hello Matt, how are you?" The perky voice bounced on the other line.  
  
"Not real well I'm afraid, I was wondering is Mimi avaible?"  
  
"No.Matt shes not here why would she be here if she went to New York to study."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Youi mean to tell me she didn't tell you?"  
  
"No.I came home she said she wanted to talk to me so we did and she wanted to know how I felt about getting married and starting a family and I didn't answer. The next thing I know she was telling me to wait for her and packing her things. Then she left. She left all her ball gowns and everything so I assumed she went with you for a while." Matt said not able to breath.  
  
"Oh dear!"  
  
"Do you have his number?"  
  
"NO.not yet but when I get it you'll be the 1st to know it!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~*~End*Flash*Back*~*  
  
Matt gently fingered the petals of an old dried up pink rose. Tears stained his face.  
  
" I love you Mimi."  
  
A/N: Okay soooo that explains the pink flowers the candy cane part is coming! Review please, review and guess what matt wrote in the letter!!! If you get it right, I'll write a story dedicated to you! Haha! ( I wanna thank Mia, and Lilac because I love them to death and w/o their awesome reviews I would have put this story on hiatus!!! Next chapter will be up next week hopefully but don't quote me on it! Well I think that's it!!!  
  
*Love always,  
  
~*Katie 


	6. CandyCanes & :PinkFlowers: Part 3

~*To*Much*To*Lose*~ By: ~*~Hikari*Chan~*~ Chapter 6: Candy^Canes and Pink*Flowers Part 3  
  
It wasn't until 10 o'clock the next morning when Yamatto began to stir from his bed. "Augh" Were the first audible sounds that emerged form Yamatto's mouth as he turned on his back and stared blankly at the pale off-white ceiling. He had thought about Mimi all night, and how guilty he was for pretending to love Sora. And what bothered him more was the fact Mimi had a son. He lay on the bed pondering about Mimi and her son, until. 'OH MY GOD!' Matt's mind screamed. 'If her son is two. Or almost two. then that means.he's mine. He has to be. If she carried him for a month here, or even two. And then carried out her pregnancy in New York that would make just about a year, then if he's two. or close to it that would make 3 years.' Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? It all made sense now. The "flu" was really morning sickness. The settling down was for support for her new child. Her moving was her protecting Matt and keeping him stable. Everything suddenly made sense. Matt's eyes widened. I'm a father? He began to shake and cry. He didn't know weather to be happy, sad, or mad with Mimi. He looked down at the floor before realizing that in six days Mimi, Taichi, and HIS SON would soon be here. Matt suddenly realized something else, the real reason Taichi left. It wasn't because he didn't love Sora. It wasn't that he didn't care for Sora. Matt had always known this. Ever since the 5th grade Taichi and Sora had been together, nothing could separate their love. He left to help take care of Mimi, and he didn't make this aware to Sora, because he didn't want to reveal Mimi. Matt got up and dashed to the closet to get dressed, he needed to end something and he needed to end it now. Meanwhile. Sora had been up for hours, she had packed her suitcase and everything she needed, so she could return home for Christmas. She buttoned up her black peat coat, and was about to head out the door of the dormitory when she paused. She dropped her bags and turned around. Slowly she walked back to her bed stand and opened the small pearl box. She pulled out a small picture of her and Taichi from sophomore year in college, right before he left her. A small tear trickled down her cheek and dropped on the picture. She rubbed it off with her coat, before letting all her emotions out. She began to cry uncountable emotion. As memories of Taichi and her blazed through her mind. *~Flashback*~ It was late in July, Sora and Taichi were enjoying there last weeks of summer break before going into there sophomore year of high school. Sora and Taichi were at the beach, with Mimi, Matt, Hikari, Takeru, Yolei and Ken. "HEY SORA!" Taichi called as he ran towards her with a bucket in his hand. "TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!" Sora called a huge grin on her face, which soon turned into a smirk when she noticed the bucket in his hand. She picked up some wet sand and chucked it at Tai, while sprinting away from him. "OOOO.I see how it is!" He replied as he tossed the contense of the bucket on her. "Taichi!" Sora cried while reversing the direction she was heading and sped up after Tai. When she reached him, he picked her up and carried her body that was soaked in mud to the water. Sora squirmed in attempts to get free.  
  
"Taichi, Yamagi, as soon as I get down.your going to get it." "Get what.some sweet lovin'" Tai joked as he dunked her underwater. When Sora emerged form the water, her eyes scanned her perimeter for Taichi. "Taichi.hunny.come here." Sora called when spotted him discreetly sneaking out onto the beach. "Not a chance you think I'm crazy?" Taichi replied while sprinting out. Sora followed him out and pinned him on the beach. There eyes met, and all they could see was each other. "Sora, I love you." Tai said while wrapping his arms around her. Sora blushed a bit and then smiled. "I love you too Taichi, more then you will ever know." Sora said before resting her head on Taichi's chest. Taichi kissed the top of her head and smiled thinking of how blessed he was. A few moments of silence passed, as the two of them thought about how lucky they were. "Sora, hunny." Taichi said in the most soft, gentle voice Sora had ever herd him say. "Hmm" Sora replied softly before turning her head so her eyes met his. "Sora, you know how much I love you right?" "Yes, I think so.why?" "Sora, do you love me?" "Of course I do! Why would you even question such a thing? I've never been certain about anything except for how I feel about you. And words can't even describe how I feel about you." Sora's eyes were full of pain and love. She loved Taichi more then anything else in the world, she would die for him and it killed her that he wouldn't know that by now. "Sora, babe, I have to ask you something." "Yes.?" "Uhm, okay, now if you say no, then I don't want anything to change between us. Okay?" "Taichi?" "Please Sora; just say nothing will change before I ask you." "Alright." Sora answered, with deep concern in her eyes she got off him and found a vacant spot on the sand. Her auburn hair blew gently in the darkness and stillness of the warm summer evening, her mahogany eyes sparkled like rubies in the pale dusk of the setting sun. Her tanned skin accented everything about her. Tai sat staring at her, for a moment until he realized he was in the middle of sentence and had been repeating the same thing for about a minute. "Sora, will you," "Taichi?" "I'm sorry Sora, I was staring at, and wow, you just look." "I know, I didn't get a chance to get myself fixed up before you came to pick me up I." "NO!, NO, Sora, you look amazing, your just amazing looking right now I can't even begin, your just wow." Sora blushed and looked down. "Well. thank you Taichi." Sora murmured. "But what was it you were trying to say?" "Oh, right!" Taichi had almost forgotten what he was about to ask when he was taken into his dream world. "Sora, hunny, I love you a lot, and we'll we've been seeing each other for about 10 years. I mean I've been with you since 5th grade since we left the digital world. You've been with me through thick and thin. I could never leave you, and if something happened where we couldn't be together, no one would EVER replace you. I would never love another. You are my other half, you complete me. I love you Sora Sasami Tankenouchi. Will you..will you.. Will. will. will.. will you..mar- marry me?" Taichi began to stutter at the end as he pulled out a small diamond engagement ring. It wasn't a fancy or expensive ring, Tai didn't have that kind of money. It was a small sliver rig with a heart cut diamond in the center. At sight of the diamond tears began to trickle down Sora's cheek, she knew it must have been hard for him to save the money to buy the ring. She made no replay for a few seconds, as she sat in disbelief, this was the fairytale she had been living all her life and now it was real. Tai's face began to grow distraught. "Sora?" no replay. "Sora?" still nothing. "Sora?" "TAICHI!!!!!!!!!" Sora finally bubbled, while pouncing on him. "So is that a yes?" Taichi asked half muddled with confusion and half knowing the answer. "You tell me!" Sora said energetically before taking into a passionate kiss. A few hours passed when Sora and Taichi made there way back to where the others where, both with grins as big as the sun on their faces. "Where have you two been hmm?" Mimi questioned curiously as she noticed the grins on there faces. "We went for a walk." Sora replied. "Sure." Yamatto replied. "We did!" Sora said rather whiney, throwing her hands around hoping someone would comment on her new valuable. "Well, whatever." Hikari stated while leaning back into Takeru. "Hey Hikari could you take a picture of your brother and I, with my camera, your really good at pictures and I want to remember this day with as many pictures as I can." "Uhm. sure.but what's so great about today." Hikari said rather dully "Well." Sora turned to Taichi, "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" "You can tell them, I know how much it means to you." Taichi said while caressing Sora's bare back lightly. Sora smiled ad reverted her attention back to everyone was anxiously anticipating the news. "WERE GETTING MARRIED!" Sora shrieked with excitement as she placed her ring hand out for all the girls to awe over. "OH MY GOD!" Mimi cried as she got up and tackled Sora with a hug. "This is so amazing! Congratulations darling!" "Thanks Mimi!" Sora replied still hugging her best friend. "You'll be my maid of honor right?" "WELL OF COURSE I WILL HUNNY!" Mimi bubbled and hugged her again. As Mimi and Sora hugged, Matt got up from his spot. "Hey, congratulations man." Matt said while shaking Taichi's hand to congratulate him. Hikari who had jumped up from the last audible word Sora had said, sprinted over to her brother throwing her arms around him. "OH TAI! THIS IS JUST WONDERFUL NEWS!" Hikari cried, while pushing Matt out of the way. "I'm glad you think so." Tai smiled knowing she would always support him and any decision he made. .Later That Night.  
  
Sora and Taichi were on the couch talking and cuddling when they were interrupted by Hikari coming over with a camera. "Now I know you two have tons of pictures from today, but I think this is a perfect shot of you two, it's almost as if it's a glimpse of how you two will be when your married." She said as she snapped the picture. *~END*FLASHBACK*~ Sora had gotten that picture form Hikari a few days before Taichi left. It was the best out of all the pictures, her hair was down and pulled to one side, her face was relaxed and happy. Her light blue, long sleeved, v-neck shirt accented her hair beautifully, her short black skirt gave her a classy sophisticated look. Taichi's eyes were bright and full of love, he looked like he had won the lottery. His huge brown hair was styled to perfection which was rather rare for Taichi. His dark blue short sleeved shirt, brought out the grin on his face, and his white khakis pants made Taichi look nice, and not trashy for once. Taichi's right arm was around shoulder and his hand was locked with hers. Sora loved this picture, she had never told anyone she had it. In fact except for Hikari who had given no one knew she had it. Sora bent over, still clutching the picture and began to cry even louder. Her life was upside down. WHAT AM I DOING? I cried as even more as I stared at the picture and slumped to the floor. How can I marry him? How can I!? I don't love him! I will never love him! Why do keep fooling myself? I cried for another five or six seconds and then the next thing I remember is hearing a knock on the door, and ignoring it because I couldn't find the strength to get off the floor, or even calm myself down. Then I herd a voice, an all to familiar voice. "SORA LET ME IN!" Yamatto cried from outside the door. I couldn't answer my voice was chocked and my thoughts were weary. I searched the room for something sharp. I finally spotted scissors, this was it, and I was going to end everything. I gripped the scissors and was about to make an incision on my wrist when. "SORA!" Yamatto cried in horror as he busted through the door, to find me on the floor, scissors in a stabbing position. "SORA STOP!" Yamatto cried as he snatched my wrist, and the scissors at once. He threw the scissors across the room and gave me a strong look. "Sora, how could you? Why would you?" Yamatto asked while holding my limp, wilting body in his arms. "Sora answer me...please" I tried to, I really did, but my voice was so weak and everything about me seemed so hard to deal with. I laid on my bed motionless staring at the ceiling, in hopes that God would take me. "Sora.?" Yamatto's voice was cool and calm, unlike the rest of his body. "Yama." I said finally after a few minutes of trying to control myself. "Sora." "Yama.I.." I stopped short, seeing the picture out of the corner of my eye. Yamatto's eyes followed mine. He got off the bed and walked over to picture and picked it up. "Sora.you.you.still love him don't you." Yamatto said coolly. I bit my lip and cried while nodding. "MATT I'M SO SORRY!" I wailed hiding my face in my hands. "Hey, hey, its alright. I understand.I know exactly how you feel.because I feel the same." "You.you still love Mimi?" I questioned a little more relaxed. "I do." He said while taking my hand in his and looking up at me. "That's what I came here to tell you." "Wow.we've been lying to ourselves and each other for to long." I said while relaxing my head on Matt's shoulder. "Yeah we have." ".So what now?" "I guess.we go after the ones we really care for." I looked at him as he said this.I knew he meant what he said. I turned to my left hand and slowly pulled my ring off. "I think this is yours." I said handing it back to him. He nodded and took it from me. "Hey, I have to go but are you going to be alright?" He questioned. "Yes I think I'll be just fine." I said giving him a truthful smile. He was about to leave when he turned around. "Hey Sora." "Yeah?" "Best friends?" "Forever" He smiled and left, my room. I looked at how dark it was now, everything was faded and little light shined though the window. I took a small candy cane off the tree, looking at it. My life's a candy cane I thought, its so twisted, and confusing, but now that I'm over this curve, everything is down hill or so I pray. I picked my picture up and tucked it deep into my pocketbook. Before leaving for Christmas vacation.  
  
6 Days Later.. Taichi, Mimi, and Matt had all made it to Tokyo and were waiting for their luggage when. "TAICHI, MIMI!" An average sized, auburn haired girl, with eyes like crimson, came rushing toward them in a long light purple skirt and tight fitting white blouse. "SORA?!?!" Mimi bubbled while barging through the crowds of rushing people to catch her. Taichi picked Matt up and dashed behind Mimi to greet Sora. "MIMI!" Sora cried while hugging her tight evident tears could be seen in her eyes. "OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOU!" Mimi screamed looking at Sora, she looked amazing. "Looks like my fashion sense rubbed off on you!" "Yes! And look at you.you look so.so. different!" Sora exclaimed noticing Mimi's long brunet hair that she'd grown back out. She had gotten prettier in the last 3 years, then she had in last 13 years that she had known her. "Do you like it?" Mimi asked hoping for her best friends approval. "Like it? I LOVE IT!" Sora cried and hugged her again. Sora turned her head, to see a tall brunet figure heading toward Mimi and herself. She broke her embrace with Mimi. "Is that.? Is that.? Is that." Sora stuttered "TAICHI GET OVER HER!" Mimi bellowed at him. Taichi sped up and finally met up with Mimi and Sora. "TAICHI?!?!" To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: Hey sorry everyone, I know this took a while but I've been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to update this.I know this all looks to simple like this is almost over.BUT ITS NOT! HAHAHA I have about 20 more chapters up my sleeve hehehe! Please review this, because when you review I update a lot fast, instead of when you don't! Thanks a bunch XOXOXO*Katie 


	7. If the only place we could meet was in m...

*Too Much To Lose: Chapter 7*  
If The Only Place We Could Meet Was In My Dreams, I Would Sleep Forever.  
  
Sorry for making you guys wait 2 months for the next chapter! I've been mad busy with everything that's been going on!  
  
I was trembling on the inside, but my face showed no signs of fear on it. A small smile trickled across my face at the sight of Taichi. The world just stopped and for moment I felt as though we were back in college, locked away in his room, like we had done so many times before. However, my fantasy soon ended when a small boy tugged on my skirt and looked at me his eyes full of tears. "Uhm.Hello there" I was quiet stunned by the boys distraught face. "Are you Sora?" The dirty blonde boy asked innocently. "Yamatto Taichi Taikiwa! What did I tell you about talking out of term?" "But Mommy.I just want to know if she is Daddy Tai's dream girl." The little boy protested. I blushed a bit, and my heart began to dance he spoke of me. Tai's face on the other hand turned beat red with embarrassment. "Well this is rather awkward isn't it?" Taichi stated while turning away for a moment. I nodded and smiled. "Oh, well." I said while I noticed Taichi starting at my left hand. "Sora.where's your engagement ring? Was Matt to cheep to buy you one...? That cheep bastard!" Taichi said rambling on, until I stopped him. "Uhm.acutely.called the wedding off." I stated holding my head low with a bit of regret. I never thought I'd feel regret for calling it off, but for some reason I did. "WH-what? Why? Not enough time, not enough money?" "We broke up." I plastered a smile upon my face, as fear and anguish prodded the inside of body like a thousand needles. As confusing as this may sound and stupid, I did care for Yamatto, not in the same way that could never be. it's just he had become such a part of my life.that not staying up until 4:30 in morning almost every night to talk about everything and anything that was on our minds. I missed having someone walk me across campus to my class, I missed having him take me out to dinner, I missed being able to kick his butt with my karate moves.I just missed my best guy friend; and I just wanted to hang out with him again. We hadn't talked since that day. he was always busy, or I was always out. But everything would be okay now, Taichi was here, and that was all that mattered to me.  
  
"Oh, Sora." Mimi grabbed me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm just fine.and so isn't he.were just not mad for one another." I explained and Mimi nodded. "Hey. why you marry my daddy?" Matt asked rather confused. "Marry your daddy.? You mean." I looked at Mimi.in disbelief. "He's Yama's son?" "Yes." Mimi said while smiling brightly and picking up her son. "Sora I'd like you to meet my son.Yamatto Taichi Taikiwa." I looked at the little boy, how could I have not guessed, he has the same adorable face as Matt, and those two blue eyes are a dead give away. "Oh, my goodness, he's so cute!" I cooed as I saw the joy in Mimi's eyes as she revealed her secret to me. "It must be hard raising him.all alone." I stammered. "I'm not alone, I have Taichi, he helps take me take care of him, and he helps me with everything he's just an amazing person." I smiled knowing she was right. "Taichi, why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked. "I couldn't." He said and before he could say anymore I realized that we had been standing in the airport for almost an hour. "Hey not to kill our social affair but why don't I get you guys home?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Takeru! How many times are you going perfect your hair today?" Hikari called from the kitchen. "I'll stop when you're done organizing all the pictures of the family and all our friends for what the 10th time?" "12th." "My point rests." "Hunny.come here." "Something wrong?" "No, but.the baby just kicked." "You mean it really kicked? Its not tapping anymore it's kicking?" "Yeah.come here I want you to feel it." Takeru rushed out of the bathroom, to Hikari smiling, her hand rested on her midriff. "Where is it Hun?" Takeru asked eager to have contact with his first son or daughter, well contact as in acutely feeling the something.rather then staring at Hikari's swollen tummy. Hikari moved his hand to her lower left side and rested it there. She smiled at Takeru who was more then amazed. "Hikari." Takeru murmured before kissing her lips and gently caressing her stomach. Hikari giggled as Takeru eased her back onto the couch, while still kissing her. "You'll mess up your hair." "Does it look like I'm concerned?" Hikari giggled again and wrapped her arms around Takeru holding him close to her. They were just getting into the mood when a knock emerged from their apartment front door. "Do I have to?" Takeru asked while then motioning towards the door. "It's probably Sora, with Taichi and Mimi, of course you do!" Hikari bubbled. "Besides.you wait till later on tonight." she whispered with a wink. "Alright, sounds good." Takeru said while lifting himself off Hikari. "By the way did you ever tell Taichi you were pregnant?" "No, I never wanted to burden him and make him feel obligated to come visit us." "Alright.what about your parents did they ever spill?" "No, they didn't want to bother him either." "So it'll be a surprise..." "HELLO ANYONE HOME?!?" Sora called from outside the door. "Sorry Sora, I'll be right there." "Very much so." Hikari smiled. Takeru nodded and went to get the door. He slowly opened the door revealing Sora, Mimi and Taichi. "What took you so long?" Sora said exasperated. "The baby kicked for the 1st time, we were both very engrossed with it." Taichi stared at Takeru, he's changed so much, he dresses so much different and his hair., but he acts the same. "Hey Taichi, Mimi how ya been?" Takeru asked while extending a hand to Taichi and then hugging Mimi. "Not too bad, yourself?" Taichi asked. "Oh, pretty damn good." "That's good, to hear.now what's this about a baby kicking?" Taichi asked quiet confused. But before Takeru could answer Hikari appeared in the hallway. "Takeru where are your manners let them in would you!" Hikari bubbled. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. c'mon on in and let me show you around the house." Takeru said. Mimi and Sora bolted in whereas Taichi just stood and looked at his sister. "What happened to you?" He asked staring at Hikari. "Uhmm. I guess I should have told you.Takeru and I got married a year ago.and as you can see.were kind of expecting our first child." Hikari smiled. Taichi once again stood looking at his sister mouth wide open.  
  
To be continued. I know this chapter really was stupid and served no purpose but I had to introduce Hikari and Takeru into the plot because they are a major part of this story.I just hadn't really included them until now.I'm not sure what the baby's going to be yet a girl or a boy.and I'm having a lot of trouble deciding so leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what you think the baby should be. a boy or a girl (! Until next week when I'll have the next chapter up..  
  
XOXOXOXOXOX*Kateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	8. I'll Catch You When You FallTime Has Tau...

To*Much*To*Lose  
  
Chapter: 8  
  
.some things happen when you least expect them.  
  
"Wait a second, you.and Takeru.got married.and didn't even bother to tell me?" Taichi shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"We had our reasons; you have to understand. we never wanted you to feel obligated to come to the wedding we didn't want to trouble you." Hikari pleaded to explain her actions.  
  
"So instead you just, leave me out of the loop?"  
  
"Taichi.please."  
  
"No, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." And with that Taichi turned his back to the four in the apartment and walking down the corridor.  
  
"Taichi!" Sora cried as she dashed after him. Leaving Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari. Sora caught up with him as he walked down the stairwell toward the glass door. "Taichi, wait, please." Sora was nearly crying. He turned around stunned to see she had followed him.  
  
"Sora.?"  
  
"Don't.go.please. I've waited forever to see you. and I can't lose you again so quickly." I said tears streamed down my cheeks. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment and fear of losing him again. ".please."  
  
"Sora.I'm so sorry."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"You two are married.?" Mimi said somewhat shocked, it's not that she didn't expect it, I mean Hikari and Takeru had been inseparable since age eight, and this wasn't exactly shocking news, what was shocking was Taichi's little sister had settled down and started a family before he had.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Hikari started as she led Mimi to the couch.  
  
"We just didn't want to make Taichi or you feel obligated to come here for our wedding. Especially when we knew very well you two didn't have the money." Takeru chimed in. "Do you understand?"  
  
"I guess." Mimi said looking down at her feet.she had missed so much since she went to America.  
  
"Good." Hikari said. "Now maybe you could introduce us to this little bundle right here." Hikari smiled as she looked at Matt.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me!" Mimi cried. "This is my son.Yamatto Taichi Takiwa." She smiled picking him up.  
  
"Yamatto" Takeru and Hikari said in Unison  
  
"Does that mean he's." Takeru asked  
  
"Yea." Mimi smiled even more.  
  
*Meanwhile* "Sora, please don't cry." Tai whispered while pulling me into his arms. "Shhh." he gently rubbed my back and rocked back in forth with me.  
  
"Taichi.you'll never know what you've put me through." I sobbed. "I.I." my legs gave way; I would have fallen had Tai not tightened his grip around my waste. I looked up at his face which was more then a worried look.  
  
"Sora.are you saying what I think you're saying." Tai asked while drawing himself closer to me.  
  
"I'm not sure.I'm never sure anymore.I've been broken since you were gone.nothing has even slightly made since to me." I tried to control my sobs. Taichi's eyes grew dim, his grasp tightened.and his eyes shut.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Matt walked down the street a quiet steady pace he couldn't wait to see Mimi. He had been worried the entire week about how to react about his son and Mimi, but he soon realized what she meant to him. 'I'm not going to lose her again' he thought as he reached the apartment complex. He was about to open the glass door when he saw Sora and Taichi.  
  
"Sora." Matt said in rather shock as he walked into the breezeway. Sora pulled out of Taichi's arm.  
  
"Matt." Sora whispered. "I.I was."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll be doing the same" he said smiling. Sora smiled back. "C'mon give me a hung!" Matt said opening his arms. Any fear I had of Matt's feelings toward me left me at this moment. He embraced me and held me close to him. "Hey, best friend's right?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"Forever." I whispered back. We separated and a confused Taichi stood gawking at us. "Matt don't just stand there.say hello to your best friend."  
  
Matt looked at Taichi and Taichi back at him. Silence flooded the glass room. Then as if they were meeting for a movie with some friends.  
  
"YO DUDE ITS BEEN FOREVER!" they shouted in unison.then they started doing their 'secret handshake.'  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Hikari these wedding photos are gorgeous, you're so pretty!" Mimi bubbled as she flipped though the album, as she watched the video of Takeru and Hikari's wedding.  
  
"Thanks" Hikari bubbled as she laid her head on Takeru's lap. Matt climbed up on the couch where Takeru and Hikari were. "Hey there little guy." Hikari murmured.  
  
"Baby?" Matt poked Hikari's stomach.  
  
"Soon enough." Takeru said intently.  
  
"Mattie.that's your uncle." Mimi pointed to Takeru. "And that's your aunt." She said pointing to Hikari.  
  
"Uncle? Aunt? What are they.?" Matt asked confused. Tears streamed down Mimi's face.  
  
"Family."  
  
"Family.like you mommy?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Where daddy TAICHI!! HE FAMILY TOO!" Matt began to cry.  
  
"Ohhhh, looks like someone's getting over tired." Mimi cooed while scooping matt up in her arms. "Do you mind showing us to our rooms I think Matt needs to go to bed."  
  
"NO, No bed!" Matt cried.  
  
"You gonna be good?"  
  
"N-n-no!!!" Matt cried. Hikari got up and giggled "c'mon, I'll take you to your room, Takeru get her bags." Takeru stared nervously at the 12 bags of luggage in the doorway.  
  
"Yea I'll get right on that." He was about to pick the bags up when the door swung open and hit Takeru in the face. "OUCH!" Hikari whipped around.  
  
"Takeru, stop complaining and get the luggage. Welcome home Taichi, Sora.we'll be right back." Hikari continued to the bedroom with Mimi trailing behind her, neither noticed Matt.  
  
After a few minutes Hikari, and Mimi emerged from the bedroom. To find, everyone in the living room. Mimi spotted Matt and gulped.  
  
She sat down on the couch calmly and smiled. "Hey Matt."  
  
"Hey Mimi, how you been?"  
  
"Not bad." All eyes stayed on the two of them. Hikari feeling tension coming on blurted out.  
  
"Oh, My, I forgot nutmeg at the store, Matt why don't you and Mimi run and get some."  
  
"That's not true hunny.." Takeru was interrupted but a slight elbow in the ribs. "Oh right, nutmeg. yes we don't have any of that." A confused look on his face.  
  
"Sure Hikari I'll get you some.but Mimi should stay here where it's warm, I don't think she'd enjoy the walk to the store."  
  
"No I think she should go." Hikari said hinting very avidly.  
  
"We'll if you insist." Mimi nodded while getting and grabbing her coat from the rack. "Keep an eye on Matt for me wont you?"  
  
"Yes of course now go get my nutmeg." Hikari said showing them both out.  
  
And with that they both started making their way down the hall.  
  
"So whose this Matt?" Yamatto questioned already knowing.  
  
"He's uhmm."  
  
To Be Contiuned.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long summer vacation, and other things had me busy but I'm BACK! 


End file.
